


Happy Birthday Dean Winchester

by mahbbys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cold Weather, Dean Loves Pie, Dean's Birthday, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Dean, Happy Ending, January 24th, January 24th 1979, M/M, Pie, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sickeningly sweet ficlet about Cas celebrating Dean's birthday. Enjoy.</p><p>-Happy birthday, Dean! Written January 24th, 2014 to celebrate my favorite hunter.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wannaliveindeansdimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/gifts).



Cas squinted against the wind. It bit into him, tried to knock him down, tore at his tan coat. He hunkered with one shoulder up towards his chin, trying to block out some of the fierce cold. He struggled to make his painfully cold hands keep their grip on the bags that he carried.

He had everything he needed for Dean’s surprise now and he was eager to get into the warmth of the kitchen. He set the bags down outside the door, fumbling into his pocket for the keys to get inside. The metal was even colder than his hands and the sensation cut into his fingers.

He got inside and shivered with his whole body. He trudged towards the kitchen, his teeth still gritted despite the heat that filled the room. He could still hear the wind howling outside. He momentarily wished Dean had been born during a warmer month. It would have made all of this much easier to do.

Cas knew that cake was traditional for this sort of thing, but he also knew Dean’s love of pie. In the end, he’d chosen to get both and hedge his bets. He’d selected a lemon meringue pie, figuring the whipped topping could easily have a candle placed into and have the same effect as icing. For the cake, he’d chosen strawberry, thinking that might be closer to pie than the other choices. It had a thin layer of cream cheese icing, rather than a thick and overly sweet concoction.

He placed the items on the counter, trying still to get his fingers to cooperate. They were stiff from the cold. He’d bought an issue of Busty Asian Beauties for old times sake, just to see Dean smile. He’d also bought him motor oil for the Impala. Buying gifts for Dean had not gotten any easier, unfortunately. It was ok, though, because the main surprise hadn’t involved any shopping.

Cas figured Dean would be back soon, and he didn’t have much time to spare. He got to work, placing the candles he’d bought into the cake and pie. He arranged both just so on the counter. Then he grabbed the long lighter from off the top of the fridge and set it down next to them. He placed the beer into the fridge, though he figured as cold as it had gotten on the trip back there was no risk it would be too warm to drink.

Quickly, he stalked into the bedroom and began the last minute preparations. He stripped his coat off as he walked, finally beginning to warm back up from his trek to the store.

He had just returned to the kitchen, when he heard Dean at the door, swearing at the cold when he couldn’t get the key inside the lock. Cas quickly lit the candles as he heard the loud click of the door shutting, heard Dean stamping his feet on the floor trying to get feeling back in his legs now that he was out of the brisk weather.

Dean walked into the kitchen, just as Cas was setting the lighter back down on the counter. Cas gave him a gummy, sheepish grin. Dean’s green eyes were wide, tinged red around the corners from the cold, and the look of wonder on his face made Cas’ stomach do flip flops.

“Cas! What did you…What is all this?” Dean asked, a crooked smile forming, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

“Happy birthday, Dean,” Cas said, his voice raspy, but warm.

Dean smiled wide, his eyes crinkling up in that way Cas loved. “Cas...man, you didn’t have…” Dean’s voice trailed off as he looked at all of the items Cas had laid out on display. A little more quietly, his voice tight with emotion, he said, “This is awesome, Cas. Thank you.”

Dean stepped forward, and gingerly ran his fingers along the counter as if he wasn’t ready to touch the gifts, wanting to savor the moment. 

“It’s customary for you to blow out the candles now, and make a wish,” Cas prompted, nodding towards the desserts.

Dean smiled at Cas and then did as instructed. He was still bent at the waist, his head near the candles, when he looked back up at Cas through his lashes. Dean grinned and then lifted back upright.

Cas stepped out from behind the counter, and Dean’s eyes dropped to the bright blue ribbon that was tied around the waistband of Cas’ boxers, with his grey tshirt tucked into it. The ribbon matched Cas’ eyes, which was just a wonderful coincidence.

“Would you like to unwrap your gift now?” Cas asked, ducking his head shyly to the side.

Dean donned a cocky, half grin, his eyebrows raising slightly, his mouth parting. “Guess I got my wish,” he replied.


End file.
